Janine, una simple líder de gimnasio
by Sakhory
Summary: Después de que su padre desapareciera, Janine se hizo cargo del gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia. Ella no está feliz, y lo extraña mucho. Todo cambia después de ese torneo entre líderes de gimnasio. Basado en el manga Pokémon Special. Insinuaciones de Fatherlyshipping.
1. Prólogo

Janine miró por la ventana del magneto tren. Iba tan rápido que no veía nada. Se dirigían a la Liga Pokémon de Johto. Ese día se llevaría a cabo un encuentro único: Convocaban a los líderes de gimnasio de las regiones de Kanto y Johto para una competencia "amistosa". La mayoría de sus colegas estaban ansiosos por pelear, e iban de aquí para allá adentro del tren esperando el gran momento de su presentación como líderes de gimnasio. Ella no negaría que estaba un poco emocionada: Hacía poco que era líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia y al parecer ese evento no era algo que sucedería todos los días. Aunque creía que había más. Algo le decía que no era una simple competencia entre líderes de gimnasio. Se preguntó si alguno de sus colegas de Kanto pensaría lo mismo. Brock estaba charlando animadamente con Erika y Misty. Sabrina estaba en un rincón, sentada sin hablar. Miraba a la nada. Green, el nuevo líder, no paraba de mirar insistentemente el reloj que había allí. Estaba tratando de fijarse en lo que leía Blaine, cuando notó un peso extra a su lado, y una mano revolviéndole el cabello.

-Pero si es la pequeña Janine-dijo Surge y se rió entre dientes –Hace siglos que no te veía. Estás cada día más parecida a Koga…

La mención de su padre hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Una de las razones por ir allí, era porque tenía la esperanza, muy en el fondo, de que su padre estaría allí. Se esforzó de sobremanera para intentar que sus ojos no se empañaran de lágrimas y trató de entablar una conversación mínimamente educada con aquel que ella consideraba lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía su padre.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó ella con un volumen de voz más bajo de lo normal, ignorando lo último que había dicho el líder de Ciudad Carmín.

-No me quejo- dijo Surge, encogiéndose de hombros -¿No has sabido nada de Koga?

Maldición. ¿Justo en ese momento a Surge se le dio para hablar acerca del anterior líder de Ciudad Fucsia?

Lt. Surge pareció percatarse de que la joven estaba incómoda hablando acerca de Koga.

-Bueno…-comentó incómodo- es que nadie le ha visto el pelo hace casi un año…-los intentos de Surge por cambiar de tema hacían que Janine estuviera peor. Gracias a dios que el Tren se detuvo, y todos escucharon una voz que decía "¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Líderes de Kanto! ¡Líderes de Johto!". Janine no esperó más y, aliviada de dejar la conversación ahí, sacó a su Ariados de su Pokéball.

Todos bajaron del tren. Una multitud los observaba desde el estadio de la Meseta añil. Miles de espectadores. Trató de no mirar, lo último que podía sucederle era darse cuenta de que tenía pánico escénico. Escuchó al director de la Liga Pokémon presentar a los líderes de Johto.

-¡Oficial Falkner del Gimnasio Malva!-Janine observó a un chico de cabello negro bastante apuesto, que iba acompañado de un Skarmory- ¡Es un entrenador de Pokémon aves!

Janine apenas escuchó los nombres de los demás líderes. Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, Chuck, Claire, y el capitán del equipo de líderes de Johto, Pryce.

Ahora llegaba el turno de los líderes de Kanto. Misty, Brock, Blaine, Lt. Surge, Sabrina…

-¡Y nuestra más misteriosa ninja! ¡Janine del gimnasio Fucsia!

Janine se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, pero permaneció con la expresión inescrutable. Hacía esfuerzos por no reírse a causa del "Más misteriosa ninja" que dijo el director, y tuvo la sensación de que su cara reflejaba esa horrible expresión de "niña malhumorada que no tiene idea de por qué está aquí". No era su culpa que aguantar la risa le deformara completamente la cara. Además, ¿"más misteriosa"? Siempre le decían en el gimnasio que podría ser sigilosa y callada, pero no era nada misteriosa. Su padre sobretodo…

Pensar en Koga hizo que las ganas de reír se le fueran al instante.

Cuando terminaron de presentar al otro nuevo líder, Green, y a la líder del equipo, Erika; Janine devolvió a su Ariados a su Pokéball y se preparó para la batalla.

Después de la explicación del método de elección de batallas, Janine se acercó e introdujo la mano en la caja que decía "Kanto". Miró el bonguri en su mano derecha. Era de color verde. Buscó con la mirada al líder que tenía el mismo color que ella.

Era el primer líder que había sido presentado. Falkner, si no se equivocaba.

-Gusto en conocerte-dijo animadamente, llevándose una mano a la frente, a modo de saludo militar. Ese chico no tendría más de veinte años. Ni siquiera eso. Lo observó detenidamente. No parecía malo. Además era muy lindo. Tenía unos preciosos ojos azules oscuros.

-… Lo mismo digo-contestó. Falkner le sonreía. Ambos apartaron la vista y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos grupos. Janine fue a sentarse al lado de Surge y Misty. El amigo de su padre le palmeó la espalda a modo de apoyo. Iba a ser la primera vez que los demás líderes verían a Janine pelear.

Pero nadie parecía prestarle atención a eso. Cada uno de los líderes estaba emocionado por su propia pelea. Excepto Sabrina, que actuaba como si eso fuera mierda en su zapato, pero sólo era la excepción que confirma la regla. Hasta Janine se sentía emocionada. Falkner no parecía un oponente fácil, y eso lo hacía interesante para la joven ninja.

El primer enfrentamiento era para Brock y Jasmine. Fue bastante entretenida, pero Janine apenas la vio. Miraba a cualquier lado a ver si había algún indicio de su padre.

Pero no vio nada.

_

Espero que les haya gustado. Va a ser un fic largo (No de veinte capítulos, pero sí va a tener un par de capítulos). Está basado en el manga de Pokémon Special, y como ven, aunque esté narrado en tercera persona, se trata de ver un poco en la vida de Janine, que es uno de mis personajes favoritos :D.

Cuando no dejas review, un Pichu es abandonado solo en la Calle Victoria (?) .


	2. Primer Batalla

Janine notó como Misty avanzaba al campo de batalla con la frente en alto. Brock se sentó a su lado, algo afligido por su derrota. Debía ser muy feo ser el primer líder en pelear, y salir perdiendo. Misty y Whitney peleaban con uñas y dientes. En realidad era Whitney la que peleaba así, ya que parecía estar tomándoselo muy a pecho. Misty estaba bastante tranquila, aunque muy concentrada en la pelea. Más arriba, en las tribunas, creyó ver a dos niños bastante atentos a la pelea, aunque discutían bastante. No sabía por qué, pero algo le hizo reparar en ellos.

Fue breve. Misty acabó rápidamente con la "Belleza dinamita" (Aunque Janine no la consideraba tan linda), y anunciaron la siguiente pelea.

La tercera ronda. Era su turno. Cuando se percató de eso, bajó al suelo con la cabeza hacia abajo y dio un gran salto hacia la zona de batalla. Ya tenía pensada su estrategia, y sabía que Pokémon usaría. Tenía además, el factor sorpresa: La pegajosa telaraña de su Ariados. Sonrió bajo la máscara. Sería una muy buena batalla.

Aunque era una verdadera lástima que su padre no estuviera allí para verlo.

Miró a Falkner desafiante, y él le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma. Se llevó una mano al cinturón, y sacó a su primer Pokémon, mientras la multitud enloquecía. Cuando Grimer salió de su Pokéball, le pareció que las exclamaciones de júbilo desaparecieron de repente. Seguramente esperaban algún Arbok de tamaño desmesurado o un Muk que de miedo de solo verlo. En sólo una milésima de segundo, todos dejaron salir una exclamación de júbilo (nuevamente) al ver a Falkner trepado a espaldas de su Noctowl, el cual fue directamente a impactar contra el cuerpo de Grimer. El Pokémon pájaro se echó hacia atrás, para no quedarte atascado en la baba púrpura que era el cuerpo del Pokémon de la chica.

Falkner, sin echarse atrás, la miró y dijo con vos fuerte y clara:

-¡Me presentaré nuevamente!- apoyó una mano en la cabeza de su Noctowl para no perder el equilibrio -¡Soy Falkner y me especializo en los Pokémon voladores!

Hizo como que no lo escuchaba, aunque sabía perfectamente la clase de Pokémon que él usaba y como se llamaba. Juntó sus dedos índices frente al rostro y murmuró de forma que Falkner no escuchara.

-Lo que practicamos, Grimer. Reducción.

Apartó la mano y Grimer obedeció la orden al instante. Falkner parecía confundido. Janine se cruzó de brazos y trató de no mirar hacia donde estaba el minúsculo Grimer, para que no siguiera la trayectoria de la mirada de Janine y se diera cuenta de que ahí estaba el Pokémon tipo veneno.

Falkner y su Noctowl se mostraban bastante sorprendidos, pero no tardaron en pensar en algo. Pero Grimer usó Bomba Lodo un par de veces, y los disparos pasaban rozando a Falkner y su Pokémon. Falkner parecía estrujarse los sesos pensando en que hacer. A Janine le pareció ver brillar sus ojos, aparentemente porque había buscado alguna solución. Se puso alerta a ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de su oponente.

-¡Noctowl!-gritó Falkner -¡Detección!

Janine frunció el entrecejo. Debía haber supuesto que un Noctowl sabría ese ataque. Falkner había demostrado ser un tipo inteligente. Era hora de sacar el factor sorpresa. Antes de que Noctowl atacara a su Grimer, lo regresó a su Pokéball. Liberó a su segundo Pokémon.

-¡Ariados!-exclamó Janine.

-No funcionará, sin importar el Pokémon que uses. ¡No caeré en la misma trampa!- dijo Falkner. Janine pensó "_eso es lo que tú crees_". -¡Usaré mi mejor ataque volador!-finalizó el líder de Ciudad Malva.

Noctowl comenzó a atacar a Ariados. El Pokémon de tipo insecto esquivaba como podía los ataques de su oponente. Terminó panza arriba en el suelo. Mientras Falkner gritaba "¡No te daré chance de atacar!", Janine sonreía para sus adentros: Todo iba perfecto. La prácticamente invisible telaraña de su Ariados estaba enfrente de Noctowl: El Pokémon volador y su entrenador se detuvieron. A tiempo. Janine rió.

-Te detuviste a tiempo-comentó divertida, sin quitar los ojos de encima de Falkner. De Falkner y su Noctowl, es decir. Falkner, sorprendido, hablaba consigo mismo acerca de la estrategia de Janine. "_Al_ _menos alguien entiende mi estrategia_" pensó Janine, al ver la cara de estupefacción que tenían los demás espectadores –Es cierto-dijo ella. Tenía que reconocer que el chico no era tonto, aunque eso ya lo sabía-¡Pero eso no es todo!

Por un segundo, el rostro de Falkner era la viva expresión de la duda. Pero no le duró mucho, ya que Ariados atacó nuevamente, hacia una de las alas de Noctowl.

-Para crear la telaraña, Ariados debía dejar el punto de protección antes de construirla- Janine dijo eso tranquilamente, aunque trataba de ocultar la emoción en su voz, ya que estaba muy orgullosa de su ataque, y de sus Pokémon, por supuesto.

El Pokémon pájaro cayó haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

-¡Noctowl! –exclamó Falkner desesperado -¡Noctowl! –el Pokémon estaba completamente debilitado –Uh… en ese caso…-masculló Falkner, y sacó a su Skarmory de la Pokéball.

-Ya es tarde-dijo Janine. ¿Acaso Falkner había olvidado la telaraña de tamaño desmesurado que tenía enfrente? Ariados lanzó otro ataque y Skarmory fue golpeado. Había quedado completamente atrapado en la telaraña.

-¡Skarmory!-gritó Falkner. A Janine le dio algo de pena, pero debía ganar esa batalla. Johto y Kanto iban empatados, y si ella, como la nueva líder de Ciudad Fucsia ganaba, tal vez sus compañeros verían que no era una simple niñita que se hizo cargo del gimnasio de su padre…

-La telaraña es tan fina que nada se le escapa-volvió a explicar Janine. Nuevamente, le costaba ocultar esa pizca de orgullo y emoción que sentía –Hiciste bien en cambiar a tu Pokémon por uno de cuerpo más duro-continuó, tratando de subirle mínimamente el ánimo a Falkner-¡Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo para poder atravesarlo!-esta vez la líder no pudo ocultarlo. Su plan podría tener algunos puntos débiles, pero Falkner estaba bastante desesperado y no le sería fácil pensar con claridad. Estaba a punto de ganar…

-Es buena-dijo Falkner. Janine lo había escuchado y trató de no sonreír. Pocas personas le habían dicho que era buena. Falkner se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, y golpeó el suelo con su puño–Pero no me daré por vencido ahora-eso le había llamado la atención a Janine. Tal vez el chico si podría darle pelea… cerró el puño y trató de prevenir el siguiente movimiento de Falkner. Si Falkner seguía hablando por lo bajo pensando que ella no escuchaba nada, tal vez terminara revelando su estrategia… Pero las siguientes palabras de Falkner descolocaron completamente a Janine.

-¡He llegado tan lejos, siguiendo los pasos de mi padre para ser un líder de gimnasio! ¡Debo ganar y ser el orgullo de mi padre!

Algo tocó la fibra sensible del corazón de Janine. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos como si fueran los pensamientos que la asaltaban continuamente tras la huida de su padre. Las dejó salir de su boca, sin darse cuenta.

-Seguir los pasos… de mis padres.

No sabía por qué, pero algo sucedió. Tenía un presentimiento. Se giró rápidamente. Allí, entre la gente, había una silueta. Delgada, y con el cabello puntiagudo. Era la silueta de Koga.

Era su padre.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior :D Para ser sincera, no creí que alguien leería la historia (Mis fics de Pokémon no tienen mucho éxito D:) , pero me alegro mucho que les guste. Y espero que este capítulo les guste aún más. No sé con que frecuencia actualizaré, pero trataré de no hacerlos esperar mucho. Esto recién empieza chicos (?).

Me emocioné escribiendo la última parte del capítulo D: Para escribir la historia volví a leer esos capítulos de la saga Gld, Silver y Crystal, y me doy cuenta que había muchas cosas que se me escapaban Dx. Bueno, no parloteo más, pero agradecería que dejen un comentario para ver que tal quedó. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y espero no emocionarme, teniendo en cuenta lo que sigue en el manga è_e. Nos vemos!


	3. Un rival igual a mí

"Ese hombre" pensó Janine. No podía ser. Era su padre. Su padre. Koga. Allí mismo. Entre el público. ¿La habría visto luchar? ¿Se habría sentido orgulloso? ¿Acaso después de la competencia él volvería al gimnasio? ¿O tal vez… se iría nuevamente?

Ariados protestó. Janine se reprendió mentalmente. Había olvidado completamente la batalla. Pero la conmoción por haber visto a su padre no la dejaba concentrarse.

Al parecer Falkner había hallado la forma de liberar a Skarmory. Había usado algo de Pokéballs con alas… en realidad Janine no se había inmutado de lo que dijo Falkner. No le importaba más la batalla.

-¡La victoria será mía!-dijo Falkner.

Janine no aguantaba más. Regresó a Ariados a su Pokéball ante la estupefacción de Falkner y los demás. Miró a Falkner, y lo más rápidamente que pudo, le dijo:

-En serio me sorprendiste con ese nuevo ataque-se guardo la Pokéball de Ariados en su cinturón- Como sea…- Janine saltó hacia la tribuna -¡Lucharemos en otra ocasión! ¡Ahora, discúlpame!

Janine fue saltando fugazmente hasta el lugar dónde había visto la silueta de su padre. No iba a estar para nada orgulloso de su repentina desaparición de la batalla… Mientras tanto oía a la comentarista decir "¿Se está rindiendo?" y las exclamaciones de sorpresa de todo el público.

-¡Janine dejó la batalla a la mitad! ¡Abandonó la arena!-decía la comentarista. "_No me digas_" pensó Janine irónicamente mientras buscaba a su padre -¡Y el ganador es Falkner!

"_Creo que se lo merecía_" pensó la ninja. Aunque ella deseaba ganar, tenía que admitir que Falkner era inteligente, y además era muy valiente. No se rindió cuando ella le había puesto las cosas difíciles. Ella, en cambio, abandonó el campo de batalla para buscar a su padre. Tenía el alma por el piso: ¿Y si existiera la posibilidad de que su padre no estuviera allí? Existía sí, pero de sólo pensarlo, se estremecía.

"_No fue un error_" pensó Janine, y la imagen de su padre con su sonrisa levemente torcida inundó su mente "_¡Ese era mi padre!_".

Miró hacia todos lados, pero Koga no estaba. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y los ojos se le empañaron. Que impotencia. Había abandonado una de las batallas más importantes en su carrera como líder de gimnasio. Dejó mal parada a su región, y seguramente el resto de los líderes pensarían que estaba loca o tendría algún problema. Y lo peor de todo… hacía mucho que no veía a su padre. Él no le había dicho a dónde se iba. Lo había tenido a escasos metros, estaba segura… y no pudo decirle que lo extrañaba. Su padre seguramente la reprendería y le diría "¿Extrañar? Extrañar puede ser una debilidad, hija". Janine luchaba por no dejar salir las lágrimas. Que estupidez. ¿Qué clase de persona haría lo que ella acababa de hacer? ¿De dónde había sacado el coraje necesario para cometer una insensatez así?

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasó? –Oyó que alguien decía. Reconoció la voz. Era Falkner. Parecía cansado, a causa de haberle seguido el rastro Janine, y tanto su voz como su rostro reflejaban algo de preocupación.

Janine no pudo más. Entre la angustia que tenía, y la presencia de Falkner, el cual había dejado plantado en medio de una batalla, se quebró. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Falkner pareció notarlo, aunque Janine estaba de espaldas a él. Ella sabía que él se había dado cuenta. Lo único que podía darle en ese momento era una disculpa.

-…Falkner, por favor, perdóname… disculpa mi actitud… yo…-comenzó Janine con la voz quebrada a causa del llanto.

-Eh, está bien- no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Falkner estaba incómodo y no sabía qué hacer. Perfecto, ahora no sólo lo dejaba plantado, sino que también hacía las cosas incómodas. ¿Cuándo empezó a salir todo mal?

-Mencionaste que seguiste los pasos de tu padre para ser un líder de gimnasio-dijo Janine, mientras se limpiaba el rostro. Se dio media vuelta y miró a Falkner con los ojos llorosos –Parece que me encontré con un oponente igual a mí.

En voz más baja, agregó: "Uff… creo que es mi destino…".

Falkner parecía muy concentrado, y giró levemente la cabeza para observar el suelo. Janine pudo ver su perfil.

-No tengo la menor intención de preguntarte qué es lo que viste entre el público. Pero…- Falkner hizo una pausa y suspiró, como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación no era fácil -… Tengo este mal presentimiento de que hay alguna fuerza que influye a nuestro alrededor.

Al escuchar eso, Janine enderezó la espalda. ¿Acaso Falkner también creía lo mismo que ella? Ella también sabía que había algo _raro_… pero no le había dado demasiada importancia.

-Si es un intruso que no ha sido invitado, lo hallaré, ¡no importa lo que pase!-dijo Falkner, e infló el pecho, orgulloso-Soy un oficial de policía, después de todo.

Janine dudaba que Falkner hallara a su padre, pero trató de sonreír. Aunque Falkner no podía ver su boca, a causa de la máscara que la chica llevaba puesta, con sólo ver sus ojos, sabía que ella lo apoyaba con sus locos presentimientos.

La líder de Ciudad Fucsia esquivó a Falkner y regresó lo más rápidamente que pudo con el resto de los líderes de Kanto. Fue silenciosa. No quería que ninguno de los demás reparara en su presencia. No quería ver cómo la mirarían después de su actuación en la batalla.

"_Basta ya. Estás empezando a sonar egocéntrica_" se dijo.

Miró en silencio las demás batallas. Pero inmediatamente después de una de las últimas batallas, algo sucedió. La cara de uno de los niños que ella había visto anteriormente discutir desde el público, apareció en la pantalla gigante. Lo que gritó dejó a todos pasmados.

-¡Escúchenme todos! ¡El Team Rocket se dirige a este estadio ahora!

No podía ser cierto.

* * *

Muchas gracias a **Nekos Dream** por su review, y gracias también a la gente que lee y no deja review. Es una suerte que te guste la historia :D. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. En el tren

Todo pasó muy rápido. El chico de la pantalla siguió hablando alterado, y hubo una interferencia. Entonces todos los líderes vimos algo increíble en esa pantalla: Un Delibird y un… ¿tipo? volaban a toda velocidad, seguidos por un ave de tamaño desmesurado que nunca antes Janine había visto en su vida. ¿Sería tal vez un Pokémon legendario? Escupía fuego por la boca. El único Pokémon semejante a ese que ella conocía era Moltres, pero este era más grande.

El estadio se llenó de exclamaciones. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De esto se trataba el presentimiento que ella tenía en el tren? ¿Era eso de lo que Falkner hablaba? Giró a ver a Falkner. Tenía la boca abierta y miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos la pantalla. No se podría decir que era el único. Todos los líderes y espectadores estaban igual.

Algo tembló a sus pies. Un rugido se escuchó por el estadio. Era un sonido de un motor. Como si fuera…

El suelo se abrió y el magnetotren quedó a la vista del estadio entero, como cuando entramos nosotros. Los líderes de gimnasio que estaban cerca retrocedieron dejando espacio. Seguramente era lo que ese chico había dicho.

-¡Es como lo dijo ese chico!-dijo uno de los ayudantes de el director.

-Todos, no pierdan la calma-se escuchó que alguien de la organización del evento decía –Debe ser un error del sistema…

-¡No es el momento de hablar de esto! –exclamó Falkner, mientras saltaba una pequeña valla de seguridad que rodeaba al tren -¡Si lo que dijo Gold es verdad…!

Lo que dijo Falkner no se terminó de oír. Las puertas del tren se abrieron.

Estaba lleno de miembros del equipo Rocket. Miles de ellos.

Uno de los líderes gritó "¡No debemos dejarlos salir del tren!".

Sabrina, Surge y Green pasaron a toda velocidad al lado de Janine y entraron a uno de los vagones del tren. Ella se disponía a seguirlos, pero los criminales tiraron lo que parecían bombas de humo. Apenas podían ver a la gente.

Aún así, Janine, con la ayuda de la telaraña de Ariados, saltó hasta la puerta de uno de los vagones, golpeando con la pierna a un miembro del equipo Rocket en el proceso. Falkner estaba cerca de ella, y le hizo fugazmente una seña con el pulgar levantado. Inmediatamente volvió a pelear contra los miembros del equipo Rocket.

No supo cómo, pero terminaron todos adentro del tren. Una risa algo maligna se oyó. Y el tren comenzó a avanzar, alejándose del estadio. A Janine se le cayó el alma a los pies. Si ellos estaban adentro del tren, entonces…

Sólo querían sacarlos del estadio. Ahora estaban atrapados en ese tren. Había demasiados enemigos, incluso para tantos líderes.

Clair, la líder que se quedó sin pelea parecía muy enojada. Los miró a todos uno por uno. Enfurecida, gritó:

-¡Alguno de nosotros los está controlando!

Todos los líderes estaban atónitos. Janine también. ¿Cómo podrían ser controlados? Es verdad que se comportaban extraño, pero… ¿Controlados? Eso era algo bastante malvado, incluso tratándose del Team Rocket.

Pero el Team Rocket se había disuelto. Su padre se lo había dicho. Tal vez, esos soldados no estaban siguiendo órdenes de alguien del antiguo equipo. Seguramente alguien había vuelto a reunir al Team Rocket. Tal vez su padre se fue por eso…

Se acordó de repente de la imagen que vio en el estadio. El tipo que había arriba del Delibird. La máscara que tenía. Los soldados que había allí tenían esas mismas máscaras, pero a la mitad. Era obvio, el tipo de la pantalla estaba involucrado.

¿Y si el enmascarado planeaba algo con esa ave gigante que lo perseguía?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Misty y Erika, preguntándole a Clair de dónde había sacado semejante idea. La líder de tipo dragón no tenía una buena excusa, pero la idea no era nada improbable. Viendo lo que ella hizo después, Janine concluyó que Clair sólo quería pelear con Blaine y preguntar acerca del paradero de Lance.

A pedido de Blaine, los demás se retiraron hacia otro vagón, el que estaba infestado de miembros del Team Rocket dispuestos a luchar con los líderes.

Todos luchaban con alguien, nadie estaba sin un oponente. Janine vio que Surge intentaba hacer razonar a sus antiguos subordinados. Le quedó más que claro. Estaban siendo controlados. Se sintió algo culpable por pelar con gente que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía, pero debía hacerlo.

Una vocecita retumbó en su cabeza. Una voz que expresaba pensamientos que ella se esforzaba por ocultar.

"_Siempre debo hacer. Debo. ¿Es qué nunca puedo hacer lo que quiero? Mi padre me dijo que debía quedarme en el gimnasio. ¿Y qué gané con eso? Él se fue. Mi único familiar y la persona más cercana a mí, me dejó completamente sola. ¿De qué sirve ser una líder de gimnasio respetada si no tienes a tu padre allí apoyándote? Quiero mejorar para demostrarle que soy digna de ser su hija. ¿Para qué hacer las cosas a su modo si él no está allí para verlo?_"

Janine se tensó. No le gustaba pensar de esa forma. Había ocultado esos pensamientos desde que se prometió a si misma que su padre se sentiría orgulloso. Continuó luchando, pero no podía reprimir sus pensamientos.

"_Orgullo. Bah. Aunque me convierta en la campeona, él me seguiría exigiendo más y más. Nunca estaría conforme. Para él lo único que importa es las ambiciones del Team Rocket por dominar el mundo. Tal vez ni eso. Sólo le importa él: No se detiene a pensar que su hija, aunque sea mayor de edad, está dispuesta a todo por él. ¿Y qué hace? Me deja en un gimnasio lleno de aspirantes a ninjas, y más sola que un Odish en el Monte Plateado_".

Janine intentó ahuyentar esas ideas de su mente, pero le costaba mucho.

"_¿Es qué no se da cuenta de que una hija no es una robot programada para quedarse en el gimnasio cuando él se va por ahí a hacer quién sabe qué cosas? ¿Alguna vez habrá querido a alguien además de sí mismo?_"

Janine estaba a punto de llorar. No quería pensar así de su padre. Él la quería y se preocupaba por su bienestar.

"A _quién engaño. Soy una debilucha sentimental. Me pongo a llorar porque veo a mi padre en una multitud. No soy capaz de terminar una pelea apropiadamente, ya que la abandona. Sólo porque me pareció ver a mi papá a la distancia. Seguramente ni siquiera quiso tener una hija_. _Si hubiera sido hombre seguramente me hubiera querido más. Él siempre decía que un hijo hombre sería genial_".

Janine seguía golpeando a los miembros del Team Rocket mientras negaba con la cabeza para ella misma.

"_Fui un accidente en su vida. Un accidente al que le sacó provecho sólo para hacer algo productivo en el tiempo libre que le quedaba después de terminar una misión del Team Rocket_".

No. Ella no era un accidente.

"_Tal vez sería mejor si no hubiera nacido NUNCA_."

-¡No!-exclamó Janine, aunque su voz fue ahogada por el sonido de las peleas a su alrededor.

Falkner escuchó eso y la miró preocupado. Ella iba a decirle algo, pero escuchó un ruido y por inercia, se impulsó hacia atrás y quedó en el otro vagón. Los dos vagones habían sido separados por Surge. Lo último que Janine vio del otro vagón fueron los azules ojos de Falkner reflejando una multitud de emociones imposibles de identificar.


	5. ¿Salvados?

La líder de gimnasio de tipo veneno dio vuelta la cara. No quería que esos pensamientos volvieran a penetrar en su mente, por lo que se concentró en su lucha contra los soldados del Team Rocket.

Después: de lo que a ella le habían parecido horas, oyó la voz de Green gritar:

-El tren ha sido dividido, y el vagón en donde estamos… ¡Está acelerando cada vez más!

Todos los líderes de gimnasio voltearon sorprendidos ante la noticia. Janine abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Se iban a estrellar?

Derrotó a un par de soldados más, y miró hacia la pantalla que indicaba el trayecto del tren. A pesar de los intentos de Brock para parar el tren con sus Geodude, Janine vio que ya estaban en la recta final.

No se sentía muy optimista respecto al hecho de que seguramente todos morirían allí, pero aún así intentó acabar con tantos miembros del Team Rocket como fuera posible. Trató de no pensar en que su padre perteneció a ellos, y en algún momento fue un soldado. ¿Y si su padre estaba ahí?

"No seas tonta" se dijo a sí misma. Esos soldados estaban siendo controlados con las máscaras esas. No actuaban como su padre lo hacía para el 'anterior' equipo Rocket.

Estaba harta de pelear. Todos a su alrededor estaban cansados, tanto líderes como Pokémon. Sólo esos tipos del Team Rocket no paraban de atacar. El control mental funcionaba como un energizante para ellos. Incluso comenzó a darle la sensación de que a medida que derrotaban a más soldados, estos los atacaban con más fuerza.

"Es porque estamos cansados" se dijo "No son más fuertes que nosotros". Miró a su Ariados, agotado, pero todavía de pie. "¡Podemos con ellos!".

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, oyó a Green gritar la frase que ella sabría que llegaría, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así.

-¡Nos vamos a estrellar! 3 minutos… o menos… ¡Nos estrellaremos en menos de 1 minuto!

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Miró hacia abajo por alguna razón. Ariados se apretujó contra su pierna. Ambos sabían que era el fin. Janine acarició la cabeza de su Pokémon. No tenía la culpa de estar allí metido, en medio de un tren lleno de estúpidos criminales. Ninguno de los Pokémon allí presentes.

Era todo tan injusto. Últimamente todo había sido un asco. Su actuación en la competencia, el hecho de estar completamente sola, la invasión del Team Rocket, los Pokémon legendarios, el hecho de que su padre ya no se preocupara por ella…

Sintió algo estrellarse contra el vagón. Cerró sus ojos a los cuales casi se le escapaban las lágrimas, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. No sabía exactamente como sería el impacto del tren. Creyó que sería muy doloroso pero rápido.

No se esperó que el único dolor fuera su rodilla contra el suelo.

…

Aparentemente, uno de los Pokémon de Red había detenido el tren. Eso fue lo que oyó decir a Erika.

Ella jamás había conocido a Red, el campeón, en persona. Sólo había escuchado a su padre hablar de él. Primero, para criticarlo y decir que era un chico iluso. Finalmente para admitir que era muy fuerte. Janine en ese momento no supo que tenía que pensar de él.

En ese momento tampoco lo tenía muy claro. Pero estaba segura que le estaba infinitamente agradecida por haber salvado la vida de todos. Incluyendo los idiotas del Team Rocket.

Se bajó del tren, y observó el agujero por el cual Red y Green habían desaparecido. Seguramente habían ido a detener al hombre del Pokémon legendario que parecía un ave escupe fuego.

Los únicos líderes que habían quedado fueron Erika, Brock, Sabrina, Claire, Chuck, Jasmine y ella. Habían derrotado a los miembros restantes del Team Rocket, y todos se dirigieron al estadio.

Janine había dado tan solo unos pasos, cuando Sabrina, misteriosamente, la sujetó del hombro. La joven líder la miró extrañada.

La psíquica miró a su alrededor unos instantes. Luego habló con Janine.

-Quédate aquí un rato-la mujer señaló a los demás líderes, que no se habían percatado que ellas estaban allí, y seguían caminando –Te garantizo que valdrá la pena esperar.

Janine estaba confundida, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza. Aún así no despegó la mirada de la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Sabrina de que se trataba todo ese asunto de esperar. ¿Qué debía esperar?

Sabrina parecía estar leyéndole la mente, aunque Janine estaba segura de que no era posible. Aún así, la entrenadora de tipo Psíquico miró fijamente a Janine y esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Me recuerdas a tu padre-dijo Sabrina. Había retomado su camino para seguir a los demás líderes, pero al cabo de unos pasos giró a ver a Janine. Parecía estar estudiándola levemente con la mirada. La mujer suspiró y volvió a hablar.

-Me recuerdas a él-repitió-Pero no eres él. No olvides quién eres.

Después de esas palabras, Sabrina liberó a Kadabra de su Pokéball.

-Pero eso seguramente ya lo sabes-finalizó ella, y se teletransportó a donde estaban los demás líderes.

Janine se dejó caer en uno de los asientos que utilizaban los pasajeros para esperar el tren. Una lágrima se le escapó. Ese día habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Reflexionó sobre las últimas palabras de Sabrina. "Ya lo sabes".

Por supuesto que lo sabía….

-… Pero eso no cambia nada-finalizó ella en voz baja, consciente de que sólo Ariados podría oírla.

-De hecho, eso hace que todo cambie-respondió alguien.

Janine quedó paralizada. Conocía esa voz perfectamente.

Llevaba más de un año deseando volver a oírla.


	6. Epílogo

Janine no podía reaccionar. Era un maldito sueño, ¿No? Seguramente se había dormido en el tren, camino al estadio. Alguno de sus compañeros líderes de gimnasio estaría intentando despertarla.

Porque no era posible. No era posible que su padre este a unos metros de ella. Hablándole.

No quería voltear a verlo. Si volteaba, seguramente una sonrisa de bebé cruzaría su rostro, y entonces, ahí se despertaría, más frustrada y destrozada que nunca.

-Janine-dijo la voz de su padre, fuerte y clara.

La chica tragó saliva. Entonces giró la cabeza y se encontró con su padre. Él estaba igual que la última vez que lo había visto. No había cambiado en nada.

Al menos físicamente.

-Janine- repitió Koga –Hija, no me mires como si fuera una ilusión.

La joven líder de gimnasio no aguantó más quedarse callada. Tenía que decirle todo lo que pasó mientras él no estaba. Ella se sentía indignada. La había dejado sola, y ahora tenía el descaro de aparecerse, después de todo lo que ella había pasado sin su ayuda. Pero con todo el remolino de emociones que había en su interior, la única palabra comprensible que puso salir de sus labios fue "Papá".

Koga parecía levemente sorprendido. Janine siempre lo había llamado "Padre". Parecía tonto, pero era cierto que jamás le dijo "Papá". Eso sonaba más informal. Pero en ese momento a Janine no le importaba lo que su padre pensara de la formalidad. Si de eso se trataba, entonces era Koga quien debía sentirse mal por haberse despedido tan apresuradamente.

Janine sentía que iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento para otro. Pero debía mostrarse fuerte. No dejaría que todos los insultos que pensó para decirle a su padre salieran de su boca. Porque sería estúpido. Arruinaría el momento que ella pensó que jamás llegaría. El que añoró desde que su padre se fue del gimnasio. Algo en su interior le decía que lo que sucedía en ese momento, era definitivamente real.

A pesar del shock de Koga acerca del término empleado por su hija, el hombre recuperó su compostura.

"¿Acaso vendrá a… disculparse?" pensó Janine. No era imposible, aunque era poco probable que sucediera.

Al menos entendió las palabras de Sabrina acerca de quedarse a esperar. Lo que no estaba segura era de si se arrepentiría de haberle hecho caso a la líder de Ciudad Azafrán.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Pero alguien debía romper el silencio. Armándose de valor, Janine enfrentó a su padre, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo ella. Bueno, esa pregunta era extraña, pero ella no sabía por dónde empezar. Y el silencio de Koga no ayudaba a iniciar una conversación.

-Tenía que hablar. Contigo-contestó Koga.

-Creo que te tardaste en darte cuenta- A pesar de que lo dijo con firmeza, la voz se le quebró un poco.

El entrenador de tipo veneno parecía sorprendido. Y Janine supo porqué. Ella jamás le había respondido así. Bueno, en realidad ella jamás le había respondido. Sólo se limitaba a hacerle caso y a decir "Sí, padre".

-Mira- dijo él –Esto no es fácil para mí. Me cuesta mucho.

-Soy tu hija. Nunca te costó hablar conmigo. –"Ni darme órdenes" pensó Janine. Seguía tratando de no llorar.

-Si de mantener una simple charla se tratara, habría venido hace tiempo.

"Genial" pensó sarcásticamente Janine. Era obvio. Su padre venía a pedirle algo. No debería tacharlo de interesado, pero era inevitable. Ella no se podría deshacer de su padre. No quería.

-¿Qué necesitas?-dijo ella lo más fríamente que pudo. Lo que era imposible, ya que cada vez que hablaba parecía más cerca de dejar caer lágrimas. Koga levantó una ceja. Janine decidió ser más directa: -¿Qué necesitas que haga? Porque seguramente has venido a pedirme que haga algo por ti.

Y al decir eso no pudo evitarlo. Janine se inclinó sobre su regazo, y tapándose la cara con las manos, comenzó a llorar. A pesar de que no hacía ruido, Koga podía oír la respiración entrecortada de su hija.

-Mierda -maldijo Koga- No llores, Janine. No necesito que hagas nada por mí.

-Entonces… ¿q-qué haces a-aquí?-tartamudeó ella, entre sollozos.

Koga suspiró, como si lo que fuera a decir le costara enormemente.

-Vine a pedirte perdón, hija.

Ante esas palabras a Janine se le cortó la respiración. Miró a su padre, sin importarle que sus ojos estuvieran hinchados y todavía hipara. La mirada de Janine era de pura interrogación.

-No debí haberte dejado. Al menos no sin explicación –Koga hablaba algo nervioso. Janine lo comprendía. Si había algo difícil para su padre, era disculparse. Y más con su hija. –Eres mi responsabilidad. Bueno, ahora no, porque eres mayor de edad. Pero te debo una explicación. Te contaré lo que he estado haciendo mientras estuve fuera.

Janine podía esperar para saber porqué rayos su padre había estado fuera tanto tiempo. ¿Algo que tenía que ver con el Team Rocket? ¿Acaso estaba buscando a su jefe, Giovanni? ¿O estaba involucrado en algún asunto retorcido? ¿Alguna otra organización criminal?

-He estado entrenando- confesó Koga.

"¿Entrenando?" pensó Janine. ¿La había dejado… por un simple entrenamiento? Por un segundo se sintió aliviada de que su padre se dedicó a algo tan simple como un entrenamiento. Pero…

-… no era necesario irte tan bruscamente-le dijo ella, tratando de volver a un estado emocional medianamente aceptable.

Koga cerró los ojos, con cansancio, como si aquello fuera un peso gigante en su espalda.

-Lo sé. Pero no pensé. Después de lo ocurrido con el Alto Mando de Kanto, no podía quedarme tranquilo. Mi desempeño no fue el mejor, y tuve que pedirle ayuda a alguien-Esto último lo dijo algo resignado, recordando su batalla con Green como compañero.

Janine siguió en silencio. Apenas había logrado deshacer ese nudo que tenía en la garganta. Todavía tenía señales de haber llorado mucho.

-Perdóname Janine –volvió a pedir Koga.

Por supuesto que ella quería perdonarlo. Se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Pero había algo que todavía no resolvió. Varias cosas, de hecho.

-¿Porqué después de todos estos años, te das cuenta que tienes una hija?-Koga se sorprendió de lo dicho por Janine. Desde que Janine nació… no, desde que se enteró de que esa pequeña criatura estaba creciendo en el útero de su esposa, él sabía que tendría una hija. Janine se percató de la confusión de su padre –Me expresé mal. Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué después de todos estos años, te preocupas por lo que tu hija piensa de ti? ¿Por qué te preocupas acerca de si te perdono o no? ¡A ti no te preocupa… lo que la gente dice de ti!

Koga suspiró. Janine se dio cuenta de que eso era muy difícil para él. Dieciocho años siendo un padre completamente estricto, al que sólo le importaba su alto cargo en el Team Rocket… ¿Y ahora viene a disculparse? Era casi como de otro mundo.

-Tienes razón. No me preocupa lo que la gente piense de mí. Pero sí me preocupa lo que mi única hija piensa. Y siempre me preocupé por ti Janine. Sólo que no lo pude expresar de la forma correcta. Y por favor, no hagas más preguntas. Creo que esto es de lo más difícil que he hecho.

-Yo te perdono, papá. –Nuevamente la cara de sorpresa por parte de el hombre a causa del término empleado por su hija -Sólo… una pregunta más.

Koga maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Viste mi pelea contra Falkner?

Su padre levantó una ceja, y la miró con desconfianza.

-¿Quién es… ese Falkner?

-Es el líder de gimnasio con el que…

-… Peleaste. Ah, sí, ese chico. –Janine lo miró, esperando su respuesta- Sí, vi tu pelea.

Por un lado Janine se sintió orgullosa. ¡Su padre había visto lo bien que peleó! Pero luego se dio cuenta de su gran error: ¡Había abandonado la pelea!

-Lo hiciste bien. Aunque no debiste irte-Esto último lo dijo severamente –No creí que fueras capaz de irte.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Koga comprendió la indirecta.

-Quedamos a mano.

Janine no sabía qué hacer. Estaba increíblemente feliz por la aparente reconciliación con su papá. Pero él se había levantado de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida.

-¿Te irás nuevamente? –preguntó ella. Había algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Sí-le respondió Koga-pero no creas que estarás sola. Volveré a visitarte al gimnasio- dijo él, y luego agregó por lo bajo "Y hablaremos acerca de cómo ese Falkner te miraba". El ex líder de gimnasio le dedicó una media sonrisa a su hija y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente –Hasta pronto, Janine.

Ella se quedó ahí parada mientras veía a su padre alejarse. Estaba feliz. Necesitaba hablar con él. Le había hecho bien. A partir de ahora, todo mejoraría, estaba segura. Las cosas cambiarían. Pero aún así…

-¡Papá!-gritó ella mientras corría hacia Koga, que estaba a unos metros. Éste giró bruscamente la cabeza, y unos segundos más tarde, Janine había rodeado a su padre con un gran abrazo, que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos a causa de la fuerza. Koga estaba atónito, pero como pudo, correspondió al abrazo que su hija le había dado.

Definitivamente. Las cosas cambiarían. Ya habían comenzado a hacerlo.

**Fin.**

* * *

Y aquí termina la historia. Muchas gracias a los que comentaron. Y a todos los que leyeron, espero que les haya gustado :) Nos veremos en otra historia. ¡Y gracias a todos nuevamente!


End file.
